Field of Invention
This invention relates to a remote control apparatus and, in particular, to a remove control apparatus which can control a host apparatus to perform a predetermined procedure.
Related Art
Due to the progress of the mobile communication technology and the development of the semiconductor technology, the smart mobile apparatuses, such as smart phones and tablet computers, have more and more powerful functions. The user can install various application programs on the smart mobile apparatuses. In the usage, when the user wants to start some application program, the user needs to find the application program on the displayed image and then click the icon of the application program. However, in some situations, such operation will trouble the user.
For example, when the user wants to start the navigation program during the driving, the above-mentioned operation manner, which belongs to a conventional type, will very likely cause a car accident and the property or body damage.
Moreover, the technology of Internet of Things (IoT) has a great progress recently, so that the smart appliance and the cloud computing and control have become a very important civil technology for the next century. At present, a conventional way to control the smart appliance needs to be performed by the above-mentioned smart mobile apparatus. Therefore, the user also needs to use the above-mentioned operation manner or even a more complicated manner to control the smart appliance by the smart mobile apparatus.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a simple method of operating the smart mobile apparatus and the smart appliance.